


School

by PenguinLover1098



Series: Ask Percy! [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098





	School

Percy

PenguinLover1098: How do you feel about school?

Percy: I hate it please kill me.  
Annabeth: Well I-  
Leo: We all know how you feel about school miss daughter of Athena  
Annabeth: What are you saying Leo?  
Hazel: *whispers* he basically just called you a nerd  
Annabeth: *gasps/punches Leo in the face* I like school but I'm not a nerd!  
Percy: Wellll....  
Annabeth: Is there something you want to tell me Percy? Huh?  
Percy: Calm down! I'm kidding wise girl  
Annabeth: Hmph  
Hazel: School is okay. As long as my dyslexia doesn't start being weird  
Percy: You feel my pain  
Hazel: Totally  
Annabeth: I feel your pain!  
Percy: You feel my pain less  
Hazel: Burn  
Annabeth: Shut it Mist girl  
Leo: What's with you and saying shut up to everyone now?  
Annabeth: None of your business fire boy  
Frank: Actually we're all friends so it automatically makes it our business  
Annabeth: I hate you  
Frank: Damn it  
Percy: Pfft... Dam  
Frank: Huh?  
Percy: Inside joke. You just had to be there to get it  
Annabeth: He went to the Hoover Dam on an old quest  
Frank: Oooohhh, I get it. Dam. Ha, that is pretty funny

PenguinLover1098: Alright, we get the dam point. See you next time!  
Leo: You said dam  
PenguinLover1098: Shut it fire face or I'll put you in a dam  
Leo: You scare me

PenguinLover1098: GOOD! See yaaaa!


End file.
